Pitter Patter of Potter Feet
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Harry is disturbed by Ginny's absence on Valentine's Day


Candles?

_Check_.

Fabulous home made meal with minimal assistance from mother in law?

_Check_.

Wife?

…

Where was she?

Harry had gone out of his way to reconfigure his schedule in the Auror's Department so he could spend his first Valentine's Day with his beautiful wife.

He didn't know what Ginny had planned for St. Valentine's Day, but Harry had been planning for weeks. All he wanted was to have an enjoyable dinner with his wife and surprise her with the gift he'd put so much thought into.

As he leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the clock, he deduced there was only one thing he could do- wait. Surely she'd be along any minute.

He waited, sitting at the table, hoping the heating charms would hold over their dinner. He slumped into a chair and drummed his fingers on the table, licked his fingers and extinguished the candles on the table only to relight them with his wand once again.

For the first few minutes, he wondered where Ginny was, if perhaps he'd forgotten something she'd told him about earlier that day about her scheduled whereabouts for the afternoon, but came up with nothing. Maybe she just stopped to wish her family a Happy Valentine's Day. Harry assumed he'd hear the crack of Apparition any moment.

After several minutes of speculation of where Ginny could be, he quickly found himself quite angry. Where _was_ she? Didn't she know it was Valentine's Day? Didn't she want to be with him today?

The longer he sat, the more he fumed and had to resort to pacing the floor of their humble home. However, his anger soon evaporated and fear and concern gave way.

Harry found himself rapidly considering the perils or misfortunes that might have fallen upon Ginny after leaving her own job at the Ministry. Unable to let his mind fully grasp each idea and see it to its conclusion, he left the kitchen and knelt down at the brick hearth, letting his fingers sink into the gritty floo powder. He curled his fingers around the ashes and threw a small handful into the fireplace where a previously dying fire glowed green and flames jumped up toward the flue once again. He called out his destination and waited for the connection to be established.

His in-laws living room came into view; a cosy room complete with its knick-knacks, hand woven rugs, Muggle and magical gadgets alike- and a basket full of yarn and knitting needles directly blocking his view.

"Molly?" Harry called out hesitantly, coughing as he inhaled a mouth full of soot.

"Oh hello, Harry dear, something wrong with dinner?"

Harry could hear his mother-in-law's voice before her face came into view as she moved her knitting basket. "Has dinner burned?"

"No." Harry couldn't help but smile, but he also thought he already had an answer to the question he was about to pose. "Has Ginny been by this afternoon?"

Molly pursed her lips and scowled slightly. "No dear, she hasn't."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what else to say and he didn't know how to feel anymore. Was there cause to panic and worry his in-laws, or should he just sit and be patient for Ginny, knowing it was Valentine's Day and perhaps she nipped out after work to pick up something special? "Well, if you see her, would you ask her to hurry home, I'm not sure my heating charms are holding over our dinner," he added nervously.

"Oh my stars. I should have asked how comfortable you were with heating charms. I do hope your dinner hasn't been spoiled. I'm sure Ginny will be along any time now."

Harry nodded absently, hoping she was right. "Thanks Molly, goodbye."

He ended the floo connection and rose from the stone hearth, brushing off the knees of his trousers. There wasn't actual cause to show concern yet; Ginny might be in one hundred safe, warm, happy places with a purpose that Harry wasn't aware of.

Surely he could sit calmly, hoping his heating charms worked (and their dinner wouldn't be a chewy, lukewarm mess when she did arrive home) and wait for his wife to return.

After fifteen minutes of rapidly shifting emotions, Harry heard the crack of Apparition and quickly exited the bedroom, half-undressed, before thundering down the stairs.

"Harry! I'm-" Ginny yelled, hanging her cloak on the rack behind the door as Harry stepped into the living room. "-home," she said in a much quieter voice upon seeing her husband. "Happy Valentines'-"

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, pulling his jumper over his head as he strode toward Ginny.

Ginny scowled and put her hands on her hips in a fashion reminiscent of her mother. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes were narrowed but her irises blazed through the tiny slits. "What do you mean 'where was I?'" she asked sharply.

"I've been worried sick!" Harry replied, "I expected you right after work. I made dinner!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, setting her messenger bag down on the sofa as she came further into the room. "Oh, well good for you. How many times have the tables been turned, hm? When I slaved away in the kitchen and you were working overtime?"

She was right and Harry knew it, but that still didn't excuse the fact that she was late, it was Valentine's Day, and he'd been worried about her.

"I- I- it's Valentine's Day!" he shouted back, instantly knowing the argument was weak and she was about to find every fault in it.

Her eyebrows arched up, disappearing under her coppery fringe. "Valentine's Day, hm? And did you think possibly that I could be out buying you a gift?"

"I don't see one," he countered, pointing at her bag, the contents having spilled across the sofa.

"Harry, what's with you?" Ginny asked, shaking her head, not understanding where the sudden outbursts were coming from.

"I-" he yelled, pulling at the roots of his hair, "I had this Valentine's Day all planned. I cooked you this great dinner- or at least I hope it will be, and I was going to surprise you with news that I planned a trip to Spain, and I just wanted to spend our first Valentine's Day together as husband and wife. Is that so much to ask for? Where were you?"

Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes. "I'm pregnant you big dumb git- that's where I was tonight! I was at St. Mungo's! Are you happy now?" She rifled through the bag and produced several grainy black and white images, thrusting them in Harry's face. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She dropped the pictures and strode past him, climbing the steps, heavy footfalls echoing in the stairwell.

_Pregnant?_

He picked up the scattered photographs and let his eyes roam over the images. Squirming about on the paper was a slightly misshapen foetus; it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Ginny was carrying his baby- _their_ baby- he was going to be a father.

He turned and dashed toward the stairs, taking them two at a time, bursting into their bedroom at the end of the hall.

Ginny was topless, standing in front of the bureau, tugging a jumper out of the drawer. She turned to regard him with tear stains down her freckled face and he crossed the room quickly, drawing her into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Ginny. Please forgive me, I'm sorry for being such a berk. I love you." Her body was tense in his arms, but she didn't fight his affection. "Ginny- please. You've just made me the happiest man in the world- forgive me?"

Her head raised from his shoulder and she pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. "Are you sure?" she whispered as Harry reached up to brush a tear off her cheek. "I mean- are you really happy? Because I was so happy when I found out today- I just wanted to surprise you."

Harry cupped her face with both hands and tilted it upward, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I am _so_ happy. I love you- and our baby," he began, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. He sat down on the end of the bed and pulled Ginny toward him, resting his head against her stomach.

She stepped away from him and sat down on the bed, flopping back on the mattress. The room got exceptionally quiet for a few moments before she spoke again. "Were you serious about a trip to Spain?" she asked, letting her hands fall protectively over her abdomen.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, are you able to travel? Are you feeling OK? Should we put the trip on hold?"

She shrugged and he moved to rest his head on her belly again. "I feel fine. I suspect if we don't go soon, we won't be able to. The pitter-patter of Potter feet will be running about."

Harry grinned and began drawing invisible circles over her skin, causing her muscles to shy away from the ticklish gesture. "Tell me all about it- when did you know? How far along are you? When's your next appointment?"

A smile finally graced her face as she threaded her fingers through his hair and held him close. "I've suspected it for several days now, but I only found out today for sure. The Healer thinks I'm about eight weeks along."

"Can I go to your next appointment with you?" Harry asked, pulling back and looking up.

Ginny nodded eagerly. "I'd like that."

"I'm so sorry I almost ruined today- I can't believe how stupid and insensitive I was. I was just so worried about you."

"You didn't ruin it- you were looking out for me. Besides, I can't wait to try dinner- I'm famished- I am eating for two you know," she replied with a giggle.


End file.
